The Noah, Innocence and Bookman
by Ayuni Yuukinojo
Summary: Warning : judul tak sesuai dengan isi. Menjurus shonen-ai. Summary: Bagaimana bila saat itu Mana benar-benar seorang Earl Millenium. Dan ia bertemu dengan si kecil Allen yang terjebak dalam kerasnya hidup. Apakah ia akan meninggalkan sosok kecil nan rapuh itu atau membawanya ke mansion besarnya yang dipenuhi oleh para Akuma dan Noah?


**The Noah, Innocence and Bookman**

 **By : Ayuni Yuukinojo**

 **D. Gray-Man ©Katsura Hoshino**

 **Warning : judul tak sesuai dengan isi. Menjurus shonen-ai.**

 **Summary: Bagaimana bila saat itu Mana benar-benar seorang Earl Millenium. Dan ia bertemu dengan si kecil Allen yang terjebak dalam kerasnya hidup. Apakah ia akan meninggalkan sosok kecil nan rapuh itu atau membawanya ke mansion besarnya yang dipenuhi oleh para Akuma dan Noah?**

...

Earl Millenium saat itu hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Melepas penat dari tugasnya untuk membuat para akuna. Jangan kira menbuat Akuma itu gampang dan menyenangkan. Tidak. Membuat Akuma itu melelahkan apalagi bila sampai ada excorcist yg menganggu. Oleh karena itu Earl Millenium kali ini sedang berjalan-jalan, dengan pakaian sederhananya dia berbaur didalam kerumunan para manusia kotor. Berperan sebagai seorang badut jalanan yang berkeliling dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Tidak pernah ia sangka kegiatan bersantainya itu akan membuatnya bertemu dengan sang Bookman cilik. Allen Walker.

.

Allen Waller. Nama dari sahabat adiknya Neah. Kembaran kesayangannya itu dulu selalu menceritakan teman pintar serba taunya yang tak pernah mau keluar dari perpustakaan mansionnya. Earl Millenium selalu membayangkan sosok Allen sahabat adiknya sebagai sosok pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan panjang dengan kacamata bulat bak Harry Potter yang membingkai mata kecoklatannya. Setidaknya itu yang di jelaskan Neah saat dirinya bertanya seperti apa rupa sang sahabat.

Tapi anak didepannya ini memang mirip dengan Allen Walker. Hanya saja versi mini dengan mata perak seperti salju musim dingin. Dan kenapa anak itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Red? Earl Millenium merasakan keberadaan yang tak asing pada diri Red kecil. Keberadaan sosok yang dirindukan tapi juga membuatnya marah. Sosok yang dapat membangkitkan perasaan itu hanya adiknya Neah. "Jadi dimana kau tinggal nak?"

"Dikarapan sirkus di sana. Ada apa pak tua?" Anak dididepannya ini sangat kasar. Sangan berbeda dengan penggambaran Allen Walker dewasa yg gentleman. Dan lagi pancaran mata anak ini dipenuhi dengan kegelapan. Bagaikan malaikat yang dihianati dan jatuh ke bumi.

"Bisa kau antar aku ke sana? Aku seorang pengelana dan aku sedang mencari kerja untuk menambah bekal perjalanan"

Tak sampai beberapa jam Earl Millenium-yg kini menggunakan nama manusianya Mana Walker- telah diterima bekerja di sirkus itu sebagai seorang badut. Dan Red diperintahkan untuk membantu Mana dalam melakukan pekerjaannya.

.

Sejak bergabung dengan anggota sirkus, hubungan Mana dan Red semakin dekat. Apalagi sejak kematian Allen, anjing milik Mana. Kini nama Allen itu di gunakan oleh Red. Walau yang mengakui dan mengetahui hal itu baru Mana saja, itu sudah membuat senyum cerah tak pernah lepas dari wajah mungil Allen kecil.

Hidup di tempat sirkus yang berpindah-pindah tidaklah mudah. Allen kecil harus bekerja dengan sangat keras agar mendapatkan bayaran dan tidak dihukum. Jika ia melakukan kesalahan gajinya bisa di potong atau tidak mendapat jatah makan, yang paling parah ia bisa2 ditugaskan memberi makan binatang sirkus yang jumlahnya banyak dan kebanyakan adalah hewan buas. Allen kecil belum ingin mati di makan singa atau harimau atau beruang.

.

.

Merah. Asap membumbung tinggi ke langit. Malan bersalju itu di ramaikan dengan teriakan panik para pengunjung sirkus dan anggota sirkus. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka atraksi fire dance yang biasanya memukau penonton menjadi malapetaka yang akan merenggut banyak korban jiwa.

Tangan merah Allen kecil terasa terbakar dan berkedut sakit. Rasa sakitnya membuat Allen tidak bisa bergerak seincipun. Allen hanya bisa pasrah saat api mulai berkobar disekitarnya. Panas dari api tak bisa mengalahkan rasa sakit yang di dapat dari tangannya.

Allen sudah hampir kehilangan harapan. Ia sudah siap jika harus mati terbakar di tempat itu. Tapi Mana datang. Dengan pakaiannya yang basah ia datang dan meraih Allen kecil. Membawa bocah kecil itu keluar dari kobaran api. Menjauh dari kumpulan manusia yang datang hanya untuk melihat kebakaran tanpa mau menolong.

.

Kasus kebakaran di sirkus itu dilupakan begitu saja. Tak ada yang bertanya dan menyelidiki apa penyebab kebakaran. Tidak pula memperdulikan para korban baik itu manusia ataupun binatang. Allen dari kejauhan memandang tumbukan abu dan arang bekas kebakaran. Disampingnya Mana menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan erat. Allen merasa sedih, lagi-lagi ia harus kehilangan tempatnya yang ia anggap rumah. Walau hidup di sirkus itu berat tapi ada beberapa orang yang menyayangi Allen dengan tulus. Seperti teman akrobatnya Fredrick, teman yang ia dapat saat pertama kali bergabung dengan sirkus. Sayang teman pertama dan satu-satunya itu kini telah tertimbun tumpukan arang bekas kebakaran.

Mana menggandeng Allen menjauhi lokasi kebakaran. Membawa bocah kecil itu meninggalkan kota yang kini mulai melanjutkan kegiatan tanpa memperdulikan kebakaran yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

Earl Millennium tak pernah menyangka bahwa berkeliling bersama Allen kecil akan sangat menyenangkan. Bocah kecil yang selalu menempel padanya ini begitu imut dan menggemaskan. Terlalu polos untuk hidup di dunia yang penuh dengan fatamorgana ini. Sikap ketus dan keras yang anak itu tunjukkan saat di sirkus merupakan perwujudan dari pertahanan diri untuk menghadapi kekerasan yang ia alami di dalam sirkus. Namun, kini Allen sudah tinggal dengan sosok Mana Walker yang ramah dan gentelman. Anak itu tak perlu lagi membangun pertahanan untuk menghadapi sikap keras dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

'Allen, teruslah melangkah ke depan.' Merupakan kata-lata yang terus mana ingatkan pada diri Allen kecil. Menanamkan sebuah mantra yang akan selalu diingat di dalam pikiran dan hati kecil Allen. Bocah 9 tahun itu untuk saat ini tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata yang selalu di ingatkan oleh ayah angkatnya. Sampai pada suatu hari kecelakaan itu terjadi. Mana Walker, ayah angkatnya yang menyebalkan tapi sangat ia sayangi direbut dengan begitu kejam di hadapannya. Kereta kuda milik bangsawan yang menabrak Mana-nya berlalu begitu saja sementara orang-orang hanya memandang dan berlalu dengan santai tidak memperdulikan bocah kecil yang menangis meratapi kepergian lelaki panutannya.

'Allen, Teruslah melangkah ke depan.' Bahkan hingga hembusan nafas terakhirnya Mana masih mengingatkan Allen mengenai hal itu.

.

Pemakaman Mana dilakukan di sore hari. Pihak gereja dan keamanan hanya membantu Allen dalam proses pemakaman. Setelah proses pemakaman selesai, Allen ditinggal sendiri di area makan. Terduduk di hadapan makan mana dengan pandangan kosong dan airmata yang mengalir perlahan. Lagi- lagi ia di tinggal oleh orang tersayangnya.

"ho~ ho~ ho~ hallo bocah kecil. Apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-makan?" sosok aneh dan mencurigakan berdiri tepat di belakang batu nisan milik Mana. Sosok itu mengunakan topi tinggi dan kacamata bulat. Senyumnya lebar hingga ke tulang pipi.

.

Earl Millennium memandang Allen kecil yang terduduk di hadapan makam Mana. Anak itu hanya memandang sosok besarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Mana... Papa..." Gumam Allen kecil, matanya kini metapa sosok besar Earl Millennium.

"Papamu? Jadi kau sedang menangisi kematian ayahmu? Kasihan sekali kau. Aku bisa mengembalikan ayahmu kepadamu."

"Mana..." Ahh~ Allen kecilnya yang manis sudah terjebak, ia tak sabar untuk melihat ketakutan di wajah mungil itu.

"Benar. Aku bisa mengembalikan Mana-mu. Panggil namanya dengan kencang, dan aku akan mengembalikannya padamu." Ayo, panggil namanya. Panggil nama sosok yang kau sayangi itu. Khu~ khu~ khu~

"MANA!"

.

Tangan kecil itu memeluk tubuh besar didepannya. Membuat Earl Millennium –sosok yang di peluk- tidak sempat memanggil wadah Akumanya. Allen kecil menangis, ia memeluk erat Earl Millennium. Tidak memberikan sedikitpun celah untuk lepas dari pelukan itu.

"Menyingkir dari badut itu, bocah!" Suara seseorang menghentikan tangis Allen kecil. Dibelakangnya telah berdiri sosok lelaki berambut merah panjang tangah menodongkan pistol kearah Earl Millennium.

.

Allen tidak mengerti. Kenapa Mana-nya harus di kubur. Kenapa sekarang Mananya ada di hadapannya? Padahal tadi ia sudah melihat sendiri Mana-nya di kubur di bawah tanah. Kenapa Mana-nya berpenampilan mengerikan seperti itu. Apa Mana-nya sedang mengerjainya?

Allen tidak mengerti. Tapi yang pasti ia sangat senang karena Mana-nya tidak meninggalkannya. Mana-nya, ayah-nya. Sosok panutannya. Allen kecil menerjang sosok besar yang ia rasa adalah Mana-nya. Ia takkan pernah melupakan rasa asing yang pernah Mana-nya munculkan saat menolong dirinya dari kobaran api. Rasa yang dapat membuatnya ketakutan tapi juga sangat dirindukan.

Oleh karena itu Allen menerjang sosok didepannya. Memeluknya dengan erat. Tak ingin dipisahkan. Tapi kenapa lelaki berambut merah panjang itu menodongkan senapan kepada Mana-nya? Kenapa lelaki itu ingin menyakiti Mana-nya? Merebut Ayah-nya.

"Aku bilang menyingkir dari gendut itu, bocah!" Lelaki itu mengancam lagi. Bahkan semakin mendekati posisinya dan Mana-nya.

 _'Hentikan.'_

"Mahluk itu berbahaya, bocah!"

 _'Tidak'_

"AKU BILANG MENYINGKIR DARINYA!" Pelatuk di tangan lelaki itu akan di tarik. Pelurunya akan melukai Mana-nya.

 **DORRR**

"HENTIKAN!"

Sinar terang menyelimuti tubuh mungil Allen. Tangan kecil bocah itu terentang melindungi sosok dibelakangnya. Peluru yang dimuntahkan senapan di tangan lelaki itu terhenti di udara dan jatuh ke tanah. Seiring dengan lenyapnya cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, Allen terjatuh ketanah tak sadarkan diri. Beruntung sang Earl Millennium berhasil menangkapnya sebelum tubuh itu mencium permukaan tanah.

"khu~ khu~ khu~ Aku tak tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Tapi anak ini sangat menarik. Jadi aku akan membawanya. Ja na~ Cross Marian."

Tubuh gesar itu melayang dengan Allen kecil ada di gendongannya. Meninggalkan Cross Marian yang harus mengahadapi puluhan Akuma yang datang menghalangi.

 **TBC**


End file.
